


таким как мы нужно держаться вместе

by Consume888



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consume888/pseuds/Consume888
Summary: АУшка про Кларка бармена и Брюса финансиста
Relationships: Batman/Superman
Kudos: 14





	таким как мы нужно держаться вместе

Кларк вытащил нитку от протирочной салфетки со дна бокала, развернулся от барного зала и придирчиво осмотрел тонкое стекло на предмет разводов в освещении рекламной промо-стойки Бакарди, установленной на барной витрине.  
\- Я думаю вполне достаточно, - задумчиво отметили из-за спины бармена.  
\- Привет, Брюс! Что тебе сегодня налить? – Кларк не сдержал радостной улыбки в адрес постоянного гостя их заведения.  
\- Налей мне «очень долгое совещание и неожиданно высокие котировки», Кларк, - улыбнулся мужчина, сидевший на стуле по другую сторону барной стойки.  
Брюс редко заходит в бар. Ну как редко, раз в неделю наверное. Не достаточно часто, ловит себя на мысли Кларк.  
Если день был хороший, то Брюс слегка покачивается на стуле, плечи расслаблены, легко флиртует с подсаживающимися рядом девушками.  
Девушки кокетничают и смеются, Брюс отвечает. Мимолетная, ни к чему не обязывающая улыбка освещает лицо.  
Если день был тяжелый, то он как струна. Пьет меньше обычного, хотя Кларк и так ни разу не видел хотя бы слегка опьяневшего Брюса.  
Не спеша цедит виски. Тогда не надо разговоров. Не стоит спрашивать как прошел день. Можно просто делать заготовки лайма под текилу, изредка бросая взгляды. Цедра вкусно пахнет, рот наполняется слюной и Кларк наливает пару глотков прозрачной текилы. Просто чтобы вспомнить вкус. Медлит, оглядываясь в поисках солонки. А солонка уже перед ним, подкатывается ровно на середину доски, отражаясь в натертой барной стойке стеклянным боком.  
\- Кажется ты нарезал слишком много лайма под эту текилу, Кларк. Придется тебе помочь.  
И Брюс помогает. Он бы помог даже просто безмолвным присутствием. Потому, что видеть краем глаза, как он устало, но уже спокойно опускает подбородок на скрещенные руки, облокотившись на стойку и думая, что в полумраке приглушенного освещения (которое Кларк догадался наконец приглушить, но не сразу, хотя втайне все равно отчего-то горд наблюдением) никто не смотрит в его сторону - вот оно. Это высшая награда за суматошный пятничный вечер.  
Ведь Брюс пришел сюда сегодня натянутой струной и возможно, да, просто можно представить, что именно рядом с ним, Кларком, Брюс смог расслабиться по-настоящему.  
И текила здесь не при чем, да. Кто кого лечит сегодня? И от чего?  
И почему обоим ни к чему что-то говорить, хотя теперь им наверное и полагается эта полудружеская беседа?  
Слишком много вопросов и слишком мало текилы.  
Но время уже за полночь, столы все рассчитаны, кухня и касса закрыты, время разъезжаться по домам.  
На следующей неделе Брюс не появился в пятницу и весь вечер Кларк бросал заинтересованные взгляды на входную дверь, но в тот день завсегдатай так и не занял привычное место по другую сторону стойки.  
Наверное, если бы знал номер, то Кларк позвонил бы проведать, хотя для начала лучше просто послать смс о спецпредложении на его любимый сорт виски, например, или написать, что опять заготовил слишком много лайма и с этим надо что-то делать, но номера Брюса у Кларка не было.  
С его еженедельными, ставшими уже привычными, визитами по вечерам пятницы как-то не возникало ни необходимости, ни повода попросить номер телефона. До сегодняшнего дня. А в самом деле, зачем ему номер, думал Кларк? И где заканчивается повод для желания и начинается необходимость?  
\- Хэй, хэй, Си Кэй! - Кларк вздрагивает и возвращается в шумную рабочую реальность.  
Напротив восседает Хэл Джордан собственной персоной. Громкий, смешливый и явно готовый к приключениям. Впрочем, как всегда.  
\- Пинта Хайнекена? - привычно тянется Кларк к пивному крану с нужной эмблемой.  
\- Она самая, - утвердительно кивает пилот, - а где этот... как его... Уэйн, вроде, да? Я тут пока зависну на его месте, окэй? Народу сегодня не протолкнуться, чувак, наверное все набились посмотреть финал матча. Ты Кэролл не видел? Может она уже заняла нам столик? О, а вот и она! - Хэл подскакивает, прихватывая запотевший бокал с пивом, и следует к дальнему концу барной стойки.  
Место Брюса Уэйна снова пустует. Кларк едва заметно вздыхает и идет в зал, помогать официантам собирать пустые бокалы и тарелки из-под фри и крылышек. Посетителей сегодня действительно много.  
Воскресным вечером, когда клерки предпочитают не задерживаться в баре допоздна перед началом новой трудовой недели, семьи уже отужинали и отправились укладывать детей спать, а парочки собирались по случаю хорошей погоды догулять вечерние часы своих свиданий в парке, Кларк Кент составлял список продуктов для заказа на следующую неделю, подумывая о том, не закрыться ли ему, в виду отсутствия гостей, немного пораньше и не оставить ли инвентаризацию на утро.  
\- Не забудь заказать содовую. Я пью разбавленный, когда…  
\- Когда маржа от подписанного контракта превышает…, - Кларк было радостно вскинулся, но запнулся и улыбка исчезла с его лица при виде рассеченной губы и поцарапанного подбородка хозяина этого долгожданного вкрадчивого низкого тембра, - кто сделал это с тобой? – внезапные стальные нотки в голосе Кента, всегда такого спокойного и улыбчивого, невольно заставили Брюса присмотреться к бармену внимательнее, хотя он и так частенько подумывал о том, что тут есть к чему присмотреться.  
\- Любопытство, – слегка сощурил глаза Брюс, рассматривая собеседника, - люблю иногда погулять по ночному городу и забрести в такие места, где мне, возможно, быть не следовало. Точнее, меня там просто не ожидали увидеть.  
\- Какая беспечность. – Нахмуренное лицо Кларка постепенно расслаблялось под спокойным изучающим взглядом гостя.  
\- Я успеваю сделать пару глотков или ты собирался закрываться? – Брюс вопрошающе положил руку на спинку барного стула, не спеша садиться.  
\- Мы можем совместить, - предложил Карк.  
\- Добавишь лед? Сегодня жарко, - скинув пиджак на стул и ослабив галстук, Брюс расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке.  
\- Неужели работаешь даже в воскресенье? – усмехнулся Кларк, кладя пару кубиков льда в бокал с виски и стараясь не придавать значения своему желанию расстегнуть еще пару пуговиц на рубашке Брюса.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - парировал Брюс, усмехаясь в ответ.  
\- У тебя идет кровь, - вдруг заметил Кларк, неосознанно прикладывая салфетку к уголку его рта, в котором уже начала формироваться красная капелька на вскрывшейся ранке, но, встретившись с Брюсом взглядом, поспешил отвернуться, оставляя салфетку в руках гостя.  
\- Мне нельзя улыбаться, - Брюс сильнее растянул губы в улыбке, слегка склонив голову набок и продолжая рассматривать поднимающего стулья бармена, - эта рутина повторяется каждый вечер?  
\- Утром придет уборщица и вымоет пол, а потом поставлю их на место, - пожал плечами Кларк, - мне не сложно.  
\- Дело не в том, что тебе не сложно, - покачался с мысков на пятки Брюс, поднимая стоящий рядом стул и водружая его на один из столов в зале, - это не рационально, их же можно просто двигать.  
\- Эй, оставь и мне несколько! Хочешь лишить последнего шанса заняться фитнесом сегодня? - рассмеялся Брюс и Кларк, взяв еще один стул, вместо ответа резко замер.  
\- Я знаю альтернативу получше, - почти прошептал он.  
И сердце Кларка сбилось в сумасшедший ритм на мгновение.  
Я не ослышался? - думает он. - И что теперь? - ощущая острый и внезапный, почти детский, приступ растерянности.  
\- Ну вот и все, - вслух бросает Кент со всей непринужденностью на которую в тот момент способен, поднимая последний стул, - могу заказать нам такси. Ну то есть... Я пожалуй вызову себе машину, могу вызвать тебе тоже...  
\- Думал ты из тех, кто ходит пешком, - Брюс снова прикладывает салфетку к улыбающимся губам.  
\- А что если я далеко живу? - Кент оборачивается, встречаясь глазами с Уэйном.  
"Надо быть честным с собой, Кларк", - мысль одиноким алебастровым шариком катится по лабиринту разума, не встречая ни преград, ни товарок.  
\- И далеко ли ты живешь? - сегодня Брюс бьет все рекорды по пристальным взглядам. Настоящий чемпион. Чемпионам полагается приз за победу, не так ли?  
\- Пять кварталов и да, я хожу пешком, но сегодня... Как насчет тебя? - Кларк улыбается широко и открыто, даже испытывая сейчас эту нелепую неловкость рядом с Брюсом. - Давай все же вызову тебе такси? Не хотелось бы лишиться постоянного гостя в одну из этих твоих ночных прогулок.  
\- Нет необходимости, - качает головой Брюс в ответ и выуживает из кармана сложенного пиджака связку ключей и пультов, прокручивая кольцо брелка на пальце, - я тебя подвезу.  
Тон не оставляет даже намека на возможность возразить в ответ. Кларк уже видел такого Брюса, во время деловых звонков в нерабочее время, во время первых визитов, когда тот с порога еще не мог перестроиться с рабочего лада и одним взглядом распугивал официантов в радиусе обзора его владельца.  
\- Ты выпил, - Кларк скрещивает руки, напуская на себя мягкую серьезность. Он уже изучил и хорошо знает и этот тон, и этот взгляд. Оба знают, что на нем это не работает.  
\- "Два пальца", разбавленные содовой. Никто не узнает. Шах и мат. Поехали, Кларк? - Брюс больше не улыбается, а еще он больше не спрашивает. Он просит, подходя с каждым произнесенным словом ближе на один крошечный, почти неуловимый шаг. Труд, с которым ему это дается, практически осязаем и разнится с его обычным воздушным кружевом флирта как день и ночь. Да, тогда то, что происходит сейчас это ночь и Кларк никогда еще не любил ночь так сильно.   
Кларк бросает взгляд на уличный мир сквозь стекло входной двери в зал. Быть честным? Какое странное ощущение. Сколько раз он видел человека напротив? Сколько раз ему понадобилось, чтобы Брюса настолько стало нехватать в его жизни?  
Чувство дежавю накрывает приливной волной. Омывает с головы до ног, почти сбивая своей отчетливостью, и плавным течением подстегивает навстречу.  
Все это уже происходило однажды, но не здесь и... не так? Они почти сталкиваются на середине взаимной траектории.  
Кларку очень хочется протянуть руку и расстегнуть наконец эти бестолковые, дразнящие пуговицы на такой близкой теперь рубашке напротив. Он ловит взгляд Брюса на своих губах и улыбается самой счастливой улыбкой на которую способен.  
\- Наконец-то, - тихо, почти выдохом шепчет в его губы Брюс, прежде, чем Кларк успевает что-то сказать, открывая рот, в который тут же с успехом вписывается язык Брюса, а на затылок уверенно ложится ладонь, отрезая путь к отступлению, но Кларк и не собирается отступать, а следует его примеру, посылая свой язык навстречу, попутно проходясь по ранке, пробуя дурманящий вкус чужой крови. Придерживая Брюса за плечи, плавными движениями разворачивая и подталкивая их обоих бедрами к барной стойке.  
\- Семнадцать, - отрываясь внезапно и немного удивленно констатирует он.  
Их руки касаются, вспархивая было мимо друг друга в поисках достойного занятия, но пальцы возвращаются назад, на место встречи, переплетаясь и сжимаясь до бела.  
\- Не уверен, но с перерывами можем попробовать, - усмехается Брюс, сдувая прядь волос, упавшую на лоб Кларка, - на самом деле восемнадцать, - и голос его становится совсем тихим, - я стоял в пятницу у черного входа, после... После своей прогулки. Вместо того, чтобы ехать в госпиталь, приехал к тебе, как обычно, но не решился войти. В таком-то виде. Думал, вдруг ты выставишь меня. Сочтешь ненормальным. Дождался пока ты вышел выносить мусор и потом уехал. Тогда до меня дошло окончательно.  
\- Я не видел тебя, так что не считается. Ты и есть ненормальный, - немного отстраняясь, Кларк шутливо округляет глаза, укоризненно качая головой, но, видя как напрягается в ответ Брюс, успокаивающе кладет руки тому на плечи и крепко сжимает, слегка встряхивая, - ты можешь приходить ко мне в любое время и в любом виде. Знаете, что я скажу вам, мистер Уэйн? Ненормальные и идиоты хорошо ладят, как по мне, - Кларк дурашливо вскидывает бровь, - правда иногда им требуется больше времени, чем обычным людям, чтобы понять, что им нужно держаться друг друга во что бы то ни стало.

***

\- Брюс.  
\- М?  
\- Оставишь мне свой номер?  
\- Он уже у тебя в телефоне. Может поставишь пароль ради интереса?


End file.
